


Slow Burn

by yiendere



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cum dump Jinyoung, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Jinyoung is a useless whore, M/M, Voyeurism, and Jackson loves it, ass eating, did I mention that Jinyoung loves Jackson's stubble?, okay?okay, usage of butt plugs to keep the cum from spilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: Jinyoung had a problem by the name of Jackson Wang, more specifically Jackson Wang's beard.It was becoming hard to deal with it, and the youngest of the two was desperate.Desperate, and painfully aroused.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> As commissioned by my lovely friend Cat, here's some Jackson Wang beard appreciation fic.
> 
> Please, if you're a minor do NOT read this fic. It's meant for adults only, so let's keep it at that.  
> Also, anything depicted in this fic or any of the others I wrote so far is just fiction and pure imagination. In other words, none of this is real.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter @yiendere!

Jinyoung was starting to get worried. This was starting to be an ongoing problem for a few days, even weeks, and he could not find a solution to the growing concern in his chest… and further regions. It was impossible not to notice the other's change, given that they lived together and did almost everything together, much to Jinyoung's despair. This was getting recurrent, and the youngest was desperate. 

Desperate, and painfully aroused.

You see, Jinyoung’s problem started when his boyfriend decided it was a nice and fun idea to stop shaving his ever so handsome face for a few days.  
Something that seemed so simple and not problematic whatsoever caused Jinyoung the never-ending pain he felt on his already blue balls and his stubborn ego because he wouldn’t admit even to himself that Jackson looked like sin on legs with that stubble. 

And Jackson knew the effect he had on the other, oh he knew it so well; with the unobtrusive way in which he approached Jinyoung in the morning, without a shirt and fresh out of the shower, that towel almost falling off his hips and making Jinyoung salivate for what was hidden behind it and he liked most about Jackson's body, and the way his hands rested on Jinyoung's butt and pulled him close, his voice hoarse and sexy and wishing him a good morning and then giving him a gentle kiss. 

And it was the kiss that made Jinyoung’s mind buzz and wanders in all sorts of directions. The small beard that stung when he touched his face made Jinyoung imagine things even more obscene than a simple kiss, and Jackson smiled.

The fucker knew exactly what he was doing.

And this quickly became a habit; when it was a night to stay home and rest, no going out, no BamBam and Yugyeom to take care of after a few drinks, and just relax and watch a movie curled up in each other, Jackson had the tempting habit of leaving little kisses on Jinyoung's neck, licking across the sensitive skin and sucking on it to leave his mark.

Each time he pressed those lips to his neck, Jinyoung could feel it; that annoying yet teasing burn on his skin, and he felt uneasy. He could only close his eyes and hope for the best, biting down on his lower lip to keep him from moaning and giving Jackson the satisfaction of knowing he can turn him on that easily. 

“Hm, relax, baby boy…” and another kiss was left on his skin, then another, and another, up to his jawline and teasing voice right on his earlobe “you’re so tense… is something bothering you?”  
And Jinyoung sat still, turning his head away and mentally beating himself up for wanting to feel Jackson’s stubble on every inch of his body. 

“Can we… maybe enjoy the movie?” he retorted, trying to flinch away from Jackson’s touch but to no avail because the elder was already attached to him with zero intention of letting go, and he also knew damn well Jinyoung wasn’t paying attention to the Netflix original rom-com he chose randomly just to keep them company.

“Well,” Jackson began again, lips once again roaming a path Jinyoung was afraid of but at the same time curious where it would end. He kissed along his neck once again, going down and rubbing that devil of a stubble across his collarbones and planting more kisses there “we could do that” flat tongue licked across a particularly hard hickey he left on his boyfriend the day before “or you could stop being stubborn and let me take care of you, baby”

You see, Jackson was the type of tease who loved to praise Jinyoung; he loved all types of little touches, groping, and loving phrases that made his boyfriend roll his eyes but smile at how endearing Jackson really was. So the idea of pampering Jinyoung until he exploded was so enticing in Jackson’s head, he couldn’t get rid of it. 

He smiled with each peck, his heart filling with joy and even more love for Jinyoung whenever the other let go of his grumpy persona and blurted out a chuckle when he kisses in a more sensitive area, or when Jackson whispered small little ‘I love you’s to his ear repeatedly. 

Jinyoung would be a fool to deny he loved the attention. In fact, he was a sucker for it.

And fuck, Jackson knew how to work him up.

“Jackson…” a kiss and a bite to an excessively sensitive spot on his neck made the younger moan and by instinct his hand came up to stop Jackson’s actions, coming in contact with that spiky beard he was running away from.

His thumb brushed against the stream of small hairs, that roughness under his touch feeding up to his indecent thoughts once again.  
“You like it?”

And Jinyoung had to make sure the voice he just heard wasn’t pure imagination and he wasn’t dreaming of Jackson. Blinking a few times before coming back down to reality, he looked back at his boyfriend with a questioning look “wait, what?”

Jackson adjusted himself in his place, looking Jinyoung in the eye and a big grin growing on his face. With the tip of his index finger, he bopped Jinyoung’s nose playfully as he continued his thought “you’re all weak for my beard, aren’t you, Park Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung's cheekbones flushed at the other's statement, for the first time in a long time he didn't have a witty and smart answer to shut his boyfriend up because he was caught by the truth. And well, the truth was that yes, Jinyoung was indeed weak for that beard of his.

With a slap to Jackson’s hand, he withdrew the incriminating finger of his boyfriend, trying with everything that he had in him to change the topic of conversation or at least convince Jackson otherwise.  
“That’s it, you completely lost it this time” he lied through his teeth, hoping his acting skills wouldn’t failing him right now “you sure you also don’t have a fever?”

Even so, Jackson did not let this revelation pass, merely observing how flushed his boyfriend was acting. He let him be, deciding to himself that sooner or later he would take advantage of this weakness in his favor “alright, alright, I won’t insist”

And Jinyoung thanked all the angels somewhere on the planet who helped him at this point because Jackson let go of his ass.

Not for long though, as Jackson was a cheeky bastard.

And by cheeky bastard, Jinyoung meant a real-life fucking nightmare.

For the next few days, a razor never came in contact with Jackson’s facial hair. The elder deemed it unnecessary and said he kinda digged the beard.

The problem was that Jinyoung didn’t ‘kinda dig’ the beard, Jinyoung was ready to give up everything to feel that beard burn between his ass cheeks.

And the more the days passed, the more Jackson looked like a God put on Earth to ruin Jinyoung’s life and drive him closer to insanity. A good type of insanity, if we’re being realistic.

It didn’t help that Jinyoung liked to sometimes watch Jackson work out in their backyard; Jackson was already close to nudity with the way he only wore some tight shorts while he sweated like crazy, but that didn’t stop Jinyoung from undressing him further with his eyes. 

The younger just sat on one of their lounge chairs and watched as the other flexed his muscles like a real-life Adonis, and the more Jinyoung merely observed, the more he wanted to say fuck it and give up on being a stubborn idiot and admit he wanted to be, how do you say it nicely?

Ah yes, he wanted to be Jackson’s sex slave. Pretty please.

“Having fun over there?” Jackson shouted from the other side of the pool, his eyes almost shut from the sun almost blinding him.

Jinyoung didn’t even respond. He got up from his seat, walking around the pool at his own pace and feeling how his heart was ready to burst out his chest the closer he got to Jackson.

“Everything okay, babe?” Jackson was a sweetheart, he really was, but Jinyoung didn’t want sweet Jackson right now.

Focusing his eyes on Jackson’s, he simply cupped his lover’s face in his hands, thumbs stroking the beard that had been growing even more since the last time he felt it against his skin. He exhaled deeply, lips coming closer to Jackson’s and words only above a whisper “you’re driving me crazy…”

And Jackson knew exactly what he meant. Taking Jinyoung's hands that rested on his face in his, Jackson pressed their foreheads together, speaking low and setting a frenzy of butterflies flying inside Jinyoung’s tummy

“I know, baby boy, I know…” his lips brushed against the other’s, teasing him even more and sensing how Jinyoung was close to breaking “I noticed the way you’ve been looking at me… all hungry and lustful. You can’t keep your hands to yourself; you keep stroking my beard at any given chance”

Jinyoung gulped at the last affirmation, even though he knew it was true “Jackson—“

“What?” the elder stopped him midsentence, looking him straight in the eye and now holding his chin up with his index and thumb “you’re gonna tell me you want to feel my beard all over your body, is that it? Gonna tell me you want me to leave marks all over your thighs and those cheeks?”

Jinyoung felt a lump in his throat, the words stuck and unable to babble even if he wanted to. Jackson could read him like a book and that excited him even more.

“Admit it, baby… you’ll do anything I tell you to”

Fuck.

“J-Jackson, please… I just want—“

“You want to lay that pretty ass down on that lounge chair again and let me get to work, alright?”

Jinyoung swallowed hard. Jackson could not possibly want to fuck him in a place where their neighbors could easily come outside and spot them.  
He felt a small nervousness forming in his belly, his heart pounding more and more with each wasted second. He turned his head back to look around them “here? You want to—“

“You heard me, baby boy” Jackson kept interrupting his thoughts, and if it was a normal day Jinyoung would already be grumpy but given the fact he was simping hard over his boyfriend and would do about anything for his dick right now, Jinyoung just allowed himself to be interrupted “lay your ass on that chair. Or let me guess, you’re scared of being caught”

Jinyoung simply blinked back at him, frozen in place, and Jackson continued 

“You’re scared of people seeing you for what you really are?” the elder took a step closer, whispering to his lover’s ear and now cupping his perky ass cheeks in his hands “my pretty cock slut, good for just a good fucking and that’s it”

And Jinyoung threw away any morals he still had left, knees getting weaker with each word of the other and kneeling down before his boyfriend “Yes, yes Jackson fucking take me…”  
His hands gripped the material of Jackson's shorts, pulling the other one even closer to him “I don’t care. I don’t care if they see me, just fucking mark me up.”

And Jackson would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised by Jinyoung’s sudden submissiveness but also his willingness to get dicked down in a place so disclosed like their pool area.

His fingers came down to brush the perfectly combed strands of hair of Jinyoung, observing how his boyfriend glanced up at him with those lovely begging eyes and he was in heaven at that moment

“So obedient…” and Jinyoung couldn’t stay still in place, his ass moving around and clenching on absolutely nothing as his boyfriend talked down at him “you’re so ready to take whatever I give you… my brainless fucking slut”

The younger smiled, a sound close to a chuckle and a moan leaving his lips, and to say Jinyoung was loving this way too much would be an understatement “I’m just a useless little cock slut, baby…” he spoke, words sweet like honey and head tilting up to meet Jackson’s fingers, taking his thumb between his lips and sucking on it

Jackson muttered a ‘fuck’ under his breath, watching with prying eyes the obscene way his boyfriend sucked so vigorously on his thumb. With his free hand, he combed the other’s hand back, revealing more of his flushed face, bending down to speak to him “you’re so fucking good for me, baby”

Jinyoung smiled around the thumb stuck in his mouth, letting go of it with a lewd pop and listening closely to what his boyfriend had to say “pretty little whore” Jackson traced Jinyoung’s lips with the saliva soaked thumb he just sucked on, both of them smiling at one another 

“Come here, baby boy” and in a swift movement, Jackson stood up again, gesturing with his index finger for his lover to do the same. The elder held Jinyoung’s thighs firmly, as his lover wrapped his legs around his torso and allowed himself to be carried by Jackson like that.

Walking over to where the lounge chair was, Jackson slowly placed his lover down on it, watching as Jinyoung wriggled a bit and was already trying to get rid of his own shorts.  
His lover’s eagerness was always something that turned Jackson on like crazy, the way Jinyoung craved him so much making him feel like the luckiest man alive.

He watched with lustful eyes as Jinyoung got undressed, not so shamefully focusing his eyes on the puffy hole between his legs that he wanted to taste so badly. Jinyoung’s hard cock rested hard against his tummy, as he spread his leg as wide as he could in that chair, holding the back of his thighs with his hands to show Jackson what he really wanted

“You’re really shameless, did you know?” Jackson spoke back at him, sincerely in awe at how nasty his boyfriend was acting and how didn’t want to waste any time to get fucked

“Been craving this for far too long now” the younger said, spread out and beautiful for Jackson to take “fucking use me right now before I cry”

As much as Jackson would love to see his baby cry like he’s done many times before when fucking, Jackson was equally as horny as Jinyoung.

Crawling over to where his prey was laying beautifully and ready to be claimed, Jackson slumped down between Jinyoung’s legs.  
His eyes never once left Jinyoung’s, watching as the younger’s face changed with pleasure with each kiss given to his sensitive and shaky thighs. His tongue darted out and licked with each peck given, that sweet beard burn sensation making Jinyoung furrow his eyebrows and mouth fall open in a silent moan.

“Use your words, baby boy… tell me where you want my kisses, come on” Jackson enticed Jinyoung even more, encouraging him to use his filthy mouth and beg like only he knew how to do

Jinyoung happily obliged, a mischievous grin on his face “on my cunt, baby… suck on my slutty little hole, make a mess out of it. Make me beg…” his moans grew progressively louder as Jackson’s hot lips approached the spot he so desperately wanted attention on “fuck, baby please… please”  
Jinyoung’s thighs looked like a map Jackson made on his own; sweet dark mark starting to show on each spot sucked on and claimed, always making sure he rubbed that spiky beard of his on his baby’s skin to make him squirm in place.

Jinyoung bucked his hips down, in hopes Jackson would have any mercy on him, to which Jackson chuckled and held his thighs down in place, his puckered hole on full display for everyone to see if they wanted to 

“Look at that pretty, pink hole” Jinyoung whined, feeling absolutely exposed and like a cheap street whore. If their neighbors somehow, someway came to their windows or just simply passed by they could easily see Jinyoung spread out and waiting to be fucked raw.

With a quick move, Jackson slid his tongue across the heat of Jinyoung’s hole, tasting him completely in his mouth, lewd noises filling his ears “gonna moan like a slut for me, hm? Gonna scream my name for everyone to hear?”

Jinyoung never felt nastier; to be spread out and vulnerable all for Jackson to take, on broad daylight and waiting to be caught at any moment, he really felt so exposed. But he’d be dammed if that didn’t turn him on even more.  
In fact, Jinyoung almost fawned over the possibility of being watched; to be the reason someone was pleasuring themselves, and he was the main attraction. He wanted more, he wanted to put on a show.

An especially high-pitched moan was heard between them, Jackson's curly beard scraped on the sensitive skin around Jinyoung's rim, and the youngest sobbed with the sensation. Jackson's tongue licked ferociously at his boyfriend's wet hole, salivating and making indeed a mess around Jinyoung’s sloppy cunt.  
Jackson raised his head momentarily to look the other in the eye, enjoying the face of pure pleasure on him; Jinyoung took deep breaths, hands still firmly holding his thighs, and a trail of rose decorating his chest. Jinyoung looked like the whore he really was, and Jackson wanted to make him scream for everyone to hear.

His head dipped forward against between those perky cheeks, tongue buried as much as he could inside Jinyoung’s messy hole, poking at his entrance and opening it up slowly, the small whimpers coming from above him fueling the fire inside Jackson to keep on eating his boyfriend out like he was a whole damn meal.

“Burns so good, baby…” Jinyoung whimpered, looking down to admire the way he could only peek at the top of his boyfriend’s head, nose pressed against his perineum and tongue working so fast on his tight ring of muscles. His beard kept on scratching and making his skin turn raw at the touch and Jinyoung was in absolute bliss just thinking about it.

“Ow fuck… Jackson” Jinyoung was becoming a whiny mess, and Jackson knew he was growing impatient. That brought a smile to his lips even if it was concealed by Jinyoung’s ass at the moment “want your cock, baby…”

Jackson slowly raised his head, a trail of saliva connecting his swollen lips to Jinyoung's abused, wet hole. Rising from his position, he finally pulled his shorts down, much to Jinyoung's delight.  
Grabbing his big, hard cock, Jackson smacked it in his other hand a few times, the sound of skin slapping making Jinyoung moan even more, his arm reaching out to try and touch Jackson's cock

“You want it, baby?”

“I fucking want it, please… I’ll do anything for it” Jinyoung was beyond fucked at this point. In all honesty, if Jackson told him to bark to get his cock, he probably would… and that’s a whole other kink they never once explored.

Jackson got up completely from the chair, leaving a confused but anticipating Jinyoung waiting for him. He entered the house, trying as hard as possible to be as fast as he could because in all honesty he just wanted to fuck Jinyoung hard and ugly. In a drawer in the living room, he found lubricant, the item that mattered most, but he also had something else in mind, and the moment he caught a glimpse of the little toy he wanted, he picked it up and went back to the backyard where his lover was waiting for him.

“You took so long” Jinyoung accused him.

Raising an eyebrow, Jackson couldn’t help but chuckle at the other’s accusation, kneeling on the lounge chair once again and opening the lubricant’s lid “so fucking bossy”

“But you love it” the younger smiled, stroking his own cock as he looked Jackson up and down, and my God… Jackson was sculpted by some higher power out there because there was no way any other human was that hot. Or so Jinyoung wanted to believe.

Comfortably placing one leg around Jackson’s torso, and the other being grabbed by the elder to place it over his shoulder, Jinyoung let his baby do all the work from there.  
Jackson coated his already slick fingers with a good amount of lube, circling the liquid in his fingers to warm it up before his hand came down to touch his lover’s ass. One careful middle finger pressed slowly inside Jinyoung, watching as it sucked it in with no problem and Jackson should have realized Jinyoung played with himself beforehand, but he chose to pretend like he was oblivious.

A second finger soon was buried inside Jinyoung, knuckles moving in a steady rhythm to relax his ring of muscles, but he could feel how impatient his grumpy baby was becoming

“So eager for my cock, baby…”

“I would be even more eager if you were inside me already” Jinyoung snapped back, and Jackson had to contain a laugh from ruining the scene right now

Taking his fingers out of the other with care, he coated his cock with lube instead, watching as Jinyoung wiggled his ass in place with excitement for what was coming, and God, Jackson truly loved this brat.

One hand on the leg draped over his shoulder, and the other guiding his hard cock to Jinyoung’s entrance, Jackson’s hips slowly bucked forward as he felt the tight heat of his lover taking him in so easily 

“Holy shit, baby…” the sound of both of them moaning echoed around the pool area, as Jackson’s thick length stretched Jinyoung’s cunt open inch by inch

“All of it, baby… want all of it” Jinyoung begged, hole slick and the skin around it red from Jackson’s beard scratching so deliciously  
“My tight fucking whore, always ready to take my cock” Jackson threw his head back in pleasure, his mouth agape and soft curses leaving him as his hips worked their way to fuck Jinyoung open  
Soon enough Jackson’s hips were thrusting deep and fast into Jinyoung, the lovely sound of skin slapping being heard around the area and the two of them couldn’t care less.

How could they, when Jinyoung looked sinful with his leg over Jackson’s shoulder and hand pumping his red and angry cock so fiercely, while Jackson’s cock brushed over his most sensitive spot over and over again making him moan louder with each thrust.  
“Gonna fill my brainless little slut up” Jackson spoke between heavy breaths “you want that, baby? To have my cum deep inside you all day?”

And Jinyoung nodded along, drool spilling on the side of his mouth but who cared at this point “yes, yes please Jackson… dump your cum inside me. Fill me to the brim… make me yours”

Jackson loved when Jinyoung said he was his only; no matter how many people observed them as they fucked, Jinyoung was only his for the taking

“Claim this ass, baby… use me. Abuse this messy little cunt”

If Jinyoung kept talking like that, Jackson would soon come deep inside him, and the younger knew that.

That’s why the brat kept going.

“I’m nothing but your sex toy, right baby? Useless for anything else… only good to spread my legs and take your fat cock” Jackson was so close he could feel it in his bones, his muscles were tensing up and his moves were erratic with each word. Jinyoung smiled at his boyfriend’s struggle to keep his composure, his own hand stroking himself close to orgasm

“Make me your sex slave, baby… lock me up, use me only when you want to” Jackson was about to tell Jinyoung to shut up before he spilled but the brat finished it off with “show these people who I belong to. Make me scream out your name, Jackson”

A broken moan escaped Jinyoung as a particularly hard thrust caught him off guard; Jackson didn’t care if their little session ended sooner than expected, he was going to abuse the bastard like he so desperately wanted to 

“F-Fuck… Jackson, Jackson” Jinyoung kept screaming his lover’s name, louder with each hard thrust and Jackson was so close.

Jinyoung’s hand soon stopped once he was spilling his hot seed onto his hand and a bit of Jackson's torso, moaning out his boyfriend’s name as he came undone.

Jackson was close to coming as well, but he wanted to make the fucker suffer a bit longer.  
He slowed his pace down only enough to get Jinyoung whining again and shaking his legs in protest “don’t fucking stop—“

“Only if you keep my cum inside you all day”

And a little light bulb turned on inside Jinyoung’s brain. He glanced over at the butt plug Jackson had placed down when he brought the lube over, and now everything was starting to make sense

He smiled up at Jackson, hands now thrown up and above his head “then fucking dump it inside me”

They both smiled at Jinyoung’s last words before Jackson was thrusting into him like crazy; the neighbors could for sure hear the skin on skin sound from far away, they definitely had been caught but they didn’t fucking care.

All that mattered to them right now was Jackson spilling hot and fast inside Jinyoung’s tight heat, which soon was leaving a tired and sweaty Jackson a moaning mess, shaking as he filled his lover up and never once taking his cock out until he was done.

Jackson was close to collapsing on top of Jinyoung until the bottom reminded him “baby…” pointing at the butt plug proudly standing next to them.

With weak legs and still shaking, Jackson slowly got up from the chair, taking the butt plug in his hand and bringing it back between Jinyoung's legs, who was proudly still with his legs spread and clenching his hole in hopes nothing would spill out

“Ah… you’re such a bastard” Jinyoung retorted, chuckling a bit at his lover’s shenanigans, coming down from his high and realizing now what Jackson was asking of him

“Like we haven’t done worse before…” with all the care in the world, in good Jackson fashion, he slid the small plug inside his boyfriend, cum still hot inside him and apparently it would remain there for who knows how long.

“You’re good?” Jackson finally asked, hands rubbing his lover’s thighs in circles

Jinyoung simply nodded, arms extended and waiting for Jackson to come down and kiss him, to which the elder obliged happily

The kiss was tender and sweet, contrary to everything that had just happened before, and Jinyoung loved everything about it, wrapping his tired arms around Jackson’s shoulders

“Hmmm, you think anyone heard us?”

Jinyoung snorted a laugh in response, looking around and guessing they were alone for now

“Most probably yeah… that’s okay”

Jackson hummed, lifting his head enough to look Jinyoung in the eye “and what if I shave my beard?”

Jinyoung opened his eyes wide, planting a kiss to Jackson’s lips again and murmuring against them “never”


End file.
